


下午茶脑洞的车 PWP 第一辆 [ JulianX华港生]

by danhuang



Category: tvb天若有情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhuang/pseuds/danhuang
Summary: 新年party上吸了大麻喝了酒的港生和Julian第一次开车(关于吸大麻的描述来源于百度…鬼知道抽大麻是啥感觉…_(:з)∠)_)





	1. Chapter 1

 

⒈

　　异样的感觉从后背向上爬，贴着皮肤缓缓爬上后脑，接着全身仿佛都被这股强劲的力道包围。华港生将身体陷在沙发里，假装镇定的喝着酒，好掩盖身体的不适。

　　他不知道现在放的是什么曲子，只知道现在自己的心跳飞快，觉得每个音符都如重锤一般敲在胸口，誓要将他的胸腔敲碎，好将这颗心脏解救出来。他撑着沙发的扶手慢慢站了起来，脑袋昏昏沉沉，有些听不清外界的声音，脚步也有些虚浮，感觉身周有种无形的压力在挤压、摩擦自己。港生觉得自己仿佛置身海底，他正在挣扎着走向岸边……

　　看到华港生起身跌跌撞撞的向门口走去，Julian便跟了上去，拍了下他的肩“怎么了港生？不舒服？”好不容易走到门口，刚准备开门出去的港生被这突如其来的身体接触吓了一跳

“想……去透透气……”

　　“今天是新年啊，外面这么冷，我带你去隔壁房间休息下啊。”他揽住港生，搀扶着将他带到房间。

　　“这间隔音效果很好，在这里……绝对不会被打扰。”说着Julian关上门，反手将门上锁。

　　港生倚靠在墙上眼神迷离，脸颊贴着冰冷的墙面，试图将烧糊的大脑降温。原本整齐的掖在西装裤里的衬衫被扯了出来向上掀起，露出一节柔软白皙的腰。

　　“好热……”他忍不住呻吟

　　“热？帮你脱掉好吗？”说着，手已经解开了港生的皮带。

　　“唔…不要……”港生本能的推拒着，向旁边挪动了几步，身体失去墙壁的支撑，双腿发软一个踉跄跌坐在床上。他胡乱的将外套脱下扔到床头柜上“我自己会脱…自己脱……”

　　不知是大麻还是酒精的缘故，他的动作迟钝而缓慢。Julian也在他身旁坐下，一手揽着他的腰侧，一手抚上他的额头，将他额前汗湿的碎发向后梳弄。

　　港生感到热浪吹拂在他的后颈，忍不住瑟缩了一下。但现在无暇顾及这些，他的全部注意力几乎都放在了胸前的小小衬衫纽扣上。明明只是解开扣子这种小事，但他的手指却完全不听使唤，在不住的颤抖，仿佛是在故意跟他作对。

　　好不容易将胸前的扣子都解开，将衬衣从身上剥下，却因为忘记解开袖口的扣子，双手无论如何也无法从衬衫中解脱。港生气恼的用力抖着衬衫，却依旧没有得到解放。

　　Julian看着他孩子气的动作，忍俊不禁。他并没有帮港生解开袖口，而是将他拦腰抱起放到床上，抓住衬衫的下摆向上拉起，缠绕在床头的栏杆上，紧紧捆住打了一个结，利用半褪的衬衫将港生的手腕牢牢的绑在床头。

　　“干什么啊，快放开我…唔…”

　　Julian堵住了他的唇，趁着港生错愕的功夫将舌尖探入他的口腔，贪婪的吮吸着他的唇齿，从牙龈到上颚，从舌尖到舌根，贪得无厌的舔舐吮吸着每一处，誓要将每一处都细细品尝。手上也没闲着，三两下的功夫港生被剥的只剩一条底裤。

　　这种场景曾经被Julian幻想过千遍万遍，港生的味道比想象中更加美味。

　　舌根被吮吸的生疼，偏偏那灵活的舌头还在口腔中处处撩拨，弄的麻痒无比，就在港生觉得自己快要缺氧到窒息时，Julian才恋恋不舍不舍的离开。

　　就像溺水的人终于获救，港生张着嘴剧烈的喘息着，急切的想让失而复得的空气重新填满肺腔。

　　Julian俯身抽出床头柜的抽屉，拿出事先准备好的一个礼盒放在枕边。就在他关上抽屉时，港生之前随便丢在床边的外套缓缓滑下，掉落在他手边。

　　看到西服外套内袋里露出的东西，Julian像是又想到了什么坏主意一般，露出了恶趣味的笑容。

　　将东西从内袋抽出。这是他为华港生精挑细选的礼物——一条丝巾。

　　“看来港生真的很喜欢我为你选的礼物啊，一直贴身带着。”缓慢轻柔的将丝巾覆上华港生的双眸，“既然这么喜欢，那我帮你戴上。”

　　“唔嗯……”被丝巾蒙住双眼，其他的感官变得更加敏锐。每当他扭动挣扎，质地轻薄丝滑的丝巾于皮肤摩擦时都让他有种肌肤被轻柔爱抚的错觉。两根手指撬开他的牙关长驱直入，将一颗药塞到舌根，喉头本能的一个吞咽动作港生将药片吞了下去。

　　指尖传来的柔软湿滑的触感让人欲罢不能，Julian双指夹住舌头肆意的玩弄。

　　“呼……唔……”他试着抵抗挣扎，但都无法挣脱在口中肆虐的手指，口中的唾液来不及咽下，随着手指的搅弄，发出羞人的水声。

　　Julian轻轻的吻上他的嘴角，沿着下颚、脖颈一路向下舔吻至锁骨。赤裸的胸膛随着港生急促的呼吸也在剧烈的起伏。灵巧的舌尖将胸前的蓓蕾卷入口中细细的品尝，牙齿轻轻的啃了下已经被舌头玩弄到挺立的乳首，惹得港生一阵颤抖，口中含糊的呻吟也更加黏腻。

　　将在港生口中的手指抽出，一丝透明晶亮的液体随着指尖的抽出挂在嘴角，显得格外淫糜诱人。

　　沾满湿滑津液的手指也来到胸前，抚上了另一侧已孤单许久的蓓蕾。双指夹住乳首，指尖按住顶端搓揉。而另一只也没闲着，从腹部一路向下来到港生的私密部位，隔着底裤裤摩挲着港生已经逐渐抬头的欲望。

　　“唔！哈啊……啊……” 胸前的乳首被玩弄到充血红肿，下身最敏感的部位更是被握在手中上下抚弄，一波波的热浪冲刷着快要崩断的理智，欲望再度燃到一个新的高峰。

　　Julian终于不再继续逗弄胸前的两朵红缨，他起身打开刚刚放在枕边的礼盒，挑出一盒避孕套 拆开全数倒出，“啧，居然都是草莓味的……”他不满的咂舌，“好在花纹不一样……港生，你最喜欢哪一种？”

　　“唔……不知道……”

　　“那……”他低下头附在港生的耳边轻声道“我们都试一遍好不好？”

　　说完转向港生早已昂扬的下半身，慢条斯理的褪下他的内裤，将挺立的欲望释放出来。

　　手扶住挺立的分身从根部向顶端慢慢往上舔，温热柔软的舌头细细舔过柱身的每一处，舌尖刮搔着顶端，将渗出的精液卷入口中，握住柱身将前端含入口中。

　　“唔嗯！”没顶的快感席卷而来，让港生忍不住呼吸一窒，双腿不自主的夹紧。

　　前端被含入温热的口腔浅浅的吞吐，湿滑灵活的舌头在顶端画圈似的舔弄将欲火烧的更旺。炽热的口腔冷不防的向前一推，欲望吞的更深，惹得港生又是一阵娇喘。

　　Julian含舔着他的欲望，伸手抓起一个避孕套撕开包装，将里面的润滑油挤出一部分倒在手上，沾满润滑油的手探向臀缝。

　　一手揉捏着紧实饱满的臀瓣，一手将润滑剂涂满臀间的沟壑，手指试图软化紧闭的后穴。揉弄着穴口，试着将润滑油一点点向内部推送。配合着口中的一个吮吸，手指成功探入了半截。

　　他缓缓吐出了口中的欲望，抽出刚刚打开的避孕套，双唇抿住套子顶端的部分将它贴着港生分身的顶部。唇瓣推着套子的边缘慢慢向下，从尖端到中部最后到末端都被全部吞入口腔，手上也没停下在不断的向内深入。避孕套被完美的戴上，而后穴的手指也全部进入后穴。

　　手指开发着体内从未被进入过的地方，就着润滑油在内部不停的戳刺揉蹭着每一处。

　　“啊！那里……嗯啊！”指尖刮过某一点时后穴突然紧缩，呻吟变得格外甜腻。

　　“这里……怎么了？”他增加了一根手指再次揉按到刚刚的那一点，轻笑着问道。

　　“不……唔嗯……不要碰那里……啊嗯！”体内的那一点被不停的戳弄的麻痒无比，快感从那一点蔓延开来席卷全身，身体忍不住颤栗，身前的欲望明明没有被触碰却有着强烈的想要射精的欲望。

　　Julian深入了第三根手指，内壁已经被手指开发的非常湿滑柔软，他拿起另一个避孕套叼在嘴边撕开，拉开裤链释放出早就硬挺的性器，将套子戴上。

　　臀部被高高抬起，体内搅弄着敏感点的手指猛然抽出，还未等港生喘气，蜜穴就被炽热的性器长驱直入，顶端蹭着敏感的那点侵犯到最深处。

　　“不！嗯啊……好深！”比手指更加火热粗壮的性器在体内冲撞，腰肢被纤长有力的双手紧紧握住，双腿被拎起缠上对方的腰，下半身以悬空的姿势被不停的贯穿，后穴被粗壮的凶器塞满，穴口被撑到没有一丝褶皱，蜜汁随着剧烈的抽插动作被不断挤出，发出‘咕啾’‘咕啾’的淫糜声响，口中的呻吟也更加的孟浪。

　　性器被柔软紧致的蜜腔包裹住，就像一张湿滑的小口，每当抽出时都会不自觉的吮吸挽留，这让Julian舒服的忍不住叹息出声，肉刃更加凶狠的进犯着蜜穴。

　　“嗯啊——”随着一个更深的挺入，港生终于被逼迫到临界点，双腿夹紧对方的腰身，脚趾忍不住蜷缩起来，性器颤抖着喷出一股浓稠的精液流进包裹着性器的硅胶套里。

　　蜜穴本能的收缩，紧紧咬住体内的性器，夹的Julian险些缴械，他有些轻喘，下身没有停下，迎着内壁的收缩继续浅浅的抽插着，伸手将套在港生欲望上的避孕套摘下，在食指上绕了一圈，拇指一捻打了个结。

　　从枕边的礼盒里取出一个雕刻着精致花纹的小木盒，打开盖子将灌着港生精液的套子轻巧的放入，合上盖子放回礼盒中。

　　高潮的余韵没有还没有散去，有些脱力的瘫软在床上，大腿被抓住推向胸口，被侵犯着的后穴也暴露在眼前，穴口被摩擦的嫣红，肉杵一次比一次深的捣进蜜穴，随着一个大力的抽送，港生身前的欲望又颤巍巍的抬起头。

　　“呼……这么舒服么？刚射完就又这么精神。”Julian握住他的茎身，拇指摩挲着在顶部打转，指尖轻轻的搔刮着顶端的小孔。肉刃更加凶狠的贯穿着小穴，每一次律动都蹭过让他忍不住颤栗的那一点。节奏愈来愈快，力道越来越大。

　　“啊…慢一点，呜……要坏了……啊！”港生的呻吟中已经带着些许哭腔。

　　一个挺身性器捅进了肉穴，连根部都完全嵌入。港生感到壮硕的肉棒在体内跳动，随后研磨着自己敏感点的顶端射出一股股热流，冲刷着极度敏感的内壁。薄薄的硅胶膜根本抵挡不住射精的刺激，蜜穴痉挛着收紧，身前的欲望也在对方的抚慰下颤抖着再次射出浊液。

　　Julian缓缓抽出性器，摘下灌满精液的套子，打好结，随手放在一边。

　　由于体位的关系，港生的精液射的自己腹部、胸口到处都是，甚至溅到了唇边。两腿无力的向两侧张的大开，原本隐藏在双臀沟壑中的蜜口被肏的无法完全合拢，汁水丰盈的蜜穴一下一下的抽搐着，蜜液随穴口的阵阵收缩被缓缓挤出，俨然一副任人采摘的模样。

　　Julian伸手抚上他白皙紧致的肌肤，将喷溅在他身上的精液细细的从小腹涂抹到胸口，手掌张开抓住他的胸部用力的揉捏，掌心覆在乳尖上不住的搓揉，而下身的性器也在他敏感的穴口腿根来回磨蹭着。

　　手上的束缚还未解开，刚刚被肏弄到射精的港生根本无力反抗，只能呜咽着扭动身体，希望可以逃离男人的玩弄。但却发现在后穴磨蹭的性器变得越发火热坚硬。

　　Julian慢条斯理的拿起第二个避孕套，拆开戴上，他抓住港生的脚踝拎起，将他翻转成侧卧。侧躺在对方身后，他一手握住港生的膝弯抬起，性器抵在穴口从后方徐徐进入。

　　“唔啊！”港生被刺激的惊呼出声，不知是不是自己的错觉，他感觉侵入自己体内的性器在比之前还要磨人，只是刚刚进入时的一阵摩擦就让自己兴奋的难以忍受。

　　由于体位的不同，刚刚一直碾压在自己敏感点的性器这次总是若有若无的从那一点蹭过去，更加的让人抓狂。

　　身体被转成侧卧，捆绑着双手的衬衫绞的更紧，加上被牢牢钳住膝窝抬起腿，港生根本无法反抗对方的侵犯，只能在身后的男人每次进入的时候，小幅度的扭动着腰肢，徒劳的抗议。

　　殊不知，这样的样子在Julian眼中格外的诱人。舌头轻舔上港生的耳垂，从耳垂到耳廓，从外向内舔吻着，灼热的气息喷洒在耳侧，惹得港生一阵瑟缩，蜜穴的媚肉也下意识的咬得更紧。

　　“唔！嗯……哈嗯……慢…慢点……”

　　Julian却抽插的更加猛烈，每次都将性器完全抽出再狠狠顶入，好似要将肉棒钉入他的体内。他的舌头也模仿着性交的动作，舔弄戳刺着耳窝。

　　肉刃毫不留情的戳刺着小穴，柱身随着进出一圈圈的刮过敏感的媚肉，每一次的顶入抽出都蹂躏着柔嫩的蜜腔，使蜜穴不断抽搐缩紧，让港生的呻吟更加的甜腻。

　　“唔！你好像很喜欢这个螺旋花纹的款式呢，呼……居然夹的这么紧。”他急促的喘息着，下身更加快速的冲击着吮吸着他性器的小穴。

　　肉棒快速的捅入小穴发出‘噗嗤’‘噗嗤’的羞人声响，穴口的淫液也因为肉器快速的捣弄溅的交合处、小腹、大腿上都是。

　　随着一阵更加剧烈的抽插，性器深深契入身体，港生轻颤着射了出来。

　　“真淫荡啊，光靠耳朵和后面这张小嘴也能射。”Julian将性器完全顶入蜜穴，享受着他高潮后的本能收缩，也将欲望释放了出来。

　　港生大脑里嗡嗡一片，体内窜出一股邪火，从小腹烧向全身。身前刚刚发泄完的欲望这时又开始有了抬头的征兆，腰更加的绵软无力，后穴那酥麻、瘙痒的感觉越来越清晰。

　　“啊嗯…怎么…回事…好…奇怪…嗯啊！”

　　但Julian明白，这是药效开始发作了。

　　他抓起还没有用过的那一把避孕套，在港生耳边摇了摇晃出声响，低声到“别急，才刚刚开始，我们的时间还很长。”


	2. Chapter 2

⒉

   “啊…！”随着一个深入的挺刺，仿佛在也承受不住情欲的折磨，原本断断续续的呻吟陡然拔高。上半身趴在床上，身后的人握住他的腰将臀部抬高，性器由上而下的侵犯着已经被肏的烂熟的蜜穴。

　　原本系在床头的衬衫早就被解开，随手扔到了床下，而之前蒙在眼睛上的丝巾现在却绑在港生身前的挺立欲望上，被精液打湿。

　　泥泞不堪的小穴每次被进入时，蜜液就会被挤出，和润滑剂、精液交融在一起，缓缓流向腹部、大腿。白皙的皮肤早已印上了指痕，臀部被抬的过高，膝盖离开床面，双腿由于体力不支而微微的颤抖。淫糜的液体缓缓从大腿根部缓缓像下流淌，画面显得格外的色情。

　　酸软的腰肢被轻轻放下，体内的性器慢慢抽出。港生伏在床上微微的喘息，肉刃上的凸起撩拨着柔嫩敏感的蜜腔，酥麻的快感刺激的他抱紧了身下的薄被。

　　下腹被垫了个枕头，将臀部垫高。一条腿被握住向侧面抬起，白皙挺翘的的臀部被淫液汗水沾染，臀瓣被揉捏的通红，像颗甜美的诱人的蜜桃，诱惑着来人品尝。

　　Julian也的确这样做了，他俯身轻舔泛红的臀瓣，一下一下细细的舔舐、轻啃、吮吸。

　　臀部被揉捏舔吻的有些微微的发痒，身前的欲望得不到抚慰，后穴也有些空虚难耐，港生欲求不满的扭动了下臀，想要逃离那火热滑软的灵舌。“啊！”臀部传来一阵刺痛，让他忍不住惊呼出声。

　　被蹂躏的泛红的臀部上多了个清晰的牙龈，Julian将刚刚咬过的地方纳入口中，舌尖轻柔的安抚。双手抓住臀瓣，用拇指将软肉向两侧扒开，露出被肏的有些红肿的蜜穴。

　　蜜穴经过长时间的性事被避孕套的草莓味完全浸染，散发着甜腻诱人的气息。晶莹的汁液随着蜜口的收缩被挤出缓缓流向会阴处。他伸出舌尖接住流淌的蜜液，从会阴舔向蜜口。灵活的舌头舔舐着穴口的蜜汁，将蜜液卷入口中。

　　“唔嗯！”港生哪里受得了这样的刺激，他艰难的扭动上半身，伸手推拒着在自己股间为所欲为的男人。手还未碰到手腕就被捉住按在后背，整个人又被摁回了床上。

　　在穴口逗留的舌头更加肆无忌惮，灵巧的舌尖刺入蜜穴，舔舐着柔嫩的内壁。舌头一点点向里推送舔舐，舌尖旋转舔弄着不放过每一处。

　　“嗯啊～哈啊！”灭顶的快感从尾骨爬到脊椎从后方将港生包住。舌头在蜜穴中的不断深入让他的呻吟都猛然拔高几个度。被摁住的身体根本无法逃脱，每当舌头卷起带出穴中的蜜液时都惹的他一阵轻颤。蜜穴不自主的张合收缩着流淌出更多甜美的蜜汁。身前被绑住的欲望顶端也冒出些许浊液。

　　Julian将舌头不断的探入，当他发现再怎么深入都够不到蜜腔深处最敏感的那点时，他终于放弃了。

　　体内磨人的舌头好像终于打算放过自己，离开了蜜穴。还未等他喘息片刻，身后的男人便扒开饱受蹂躏的蜜穴，挺身再次进入。

　　“啊…！唔……太…深了……”猛然的挺入将他好不容易恢复的一丝理智再次划断。

　　凶器没入了前所未有的深度，但却不像之前那样大张大合的抽插。小幅度的抽出再慢条斯理的顶入，缓慢的磨蹭、刮搔着刚刚舌尖触不到的蜜穴深处那最敏感的点。

　　一手从腰部缓缓向上抚摸，停留在港生胸前逗弄着已经被玩弄到有些充血红肿的红樱。另一只手伸向他们交合之处。

　　“你最喜欢的原来是这一个，流的比刚才还多。”说着将沾满蜜液的手指伸到港生眼前，又将手凑到港生的唇边，“要尝尝自己的味道吗？”

　　蜜液早就染上了润滑剂的味道，散发着香甜的草莓气息引诱着港生，他伸出舌尖，试着舔了下他的手指。

“唔……有点…甜……”

　　港生双手握住Julian的手，微微的眯起眼睛将满是爱液的手指一根根细细舔过，那迷离的眼神，餍足的表情，每一处都在勾引着对方。       

　　将手指探入港生的口腔，食指和中指夹住他舌头玩弄，感受着温热湿滑的柔软。手指搅弄着口腔，发出淫糜的水声。

　　港生努力的舔舐吮吸着口中的肆虐手指，但过多的津液根本来不及吞咽，还是沿着指缝缓缓流下出。身后的动作也开始加快 ，恢复了之前大开大合的动作，每一次都全部拔出再狠狠捅入。

　　随着抽插的动作，他感到避孕套上一个个微小的凸起像无数把柔软小刷子刮过他的内壁。

　　异样的快感让他本能的害怕，试图起身向前爬好躲开凶器的挺入。腰肢再次被握住又将他拉了回去，肉刃凶狠的捅到深处，抽插的频率再次加快。

　　随着一声低吼，在蜜穴中驰骋的粗壮性器狠狠碾过他最敏感的那一点，进入到从未达到过的深处。他清晰感到性器的抽搐跳动，一股热流隔着薄薄的硅胶套冲刷着他的蜜腔。

　　后穴受收到精液的冲刷，身前射精的冲动也涌了上来，但是系在欲望根部的丝巾还没解开，只能慢慢的流出些许浓稠的精液。高潮被活生生的堵了回去，欲望烧上港生的大脑，这时身后的性器慢慢退了出去。

　　港生感到后穴一阵空虚，身前的欲望一直被吊在最高潮，就差一点就可以得到满足。他即将被快感推向顶峰，还未到达又停了下来，将他留在高处欲求不满，手足无措……

　　Julian将这最后一个避孕套摘下，依旧在底端打上结。他将港生从床上翻过身，掰开他的双腿向两侧打开，将之前所有用过的避孕套一个接一个整齐的放在他的大腿上，从大腿根部向外依次排开。

　　港生现在仿佛刚从水里捞出来，汗水、精液爱液遍布全身。双腿被握住膝弯向两边打开，汗湿的大腿上满是精液爱液，装着精液的避孕套在他的大腿上整齐的排列着。下方的小嘴也被肏到合不拢，随着喘息一张一合，汩汩爱液从里面流出，淫糜不堪。

　　港生喘着气，前端的欲望被推到巅峰却得不到解脱。“唔……好难受……解开……”

　　Julian终于将丝巾末端紧扣着的复杂的结解开，解脱后分身却只是流出了些许前液，没有射出任何东西。港生仿佛身在断桥之上，进退两难。

　　“嗯啊……帮我…想射…哈啊……还不够……不够……”他一手抚弄着自己的欲望，一手抠挖着已经有些合不上的后穴向Julian求助。

　　Julian这时候却并没有帮助他舒缓高涨的情欲，而是从枕边的礼盒中拿出之前准备好的拍立得，将他这幅嬴荡的样子拍了下来。

　　“你要我如何帮你啊，这些套子可都用完了”他轻笑着拿起一个用过的避孕套在眼前晃了晃。

　　港生已被欲望冲昏了头脑，翻涌的情欲早就将理智灼烧殆尽。他双手掰开自已经被肏弄的十分柔软的蜜穴向对方发出邀请。

　　“……进来…就这样…进来…唔嗯…给我……”

　　Julian仿佛听见了自己理智崩断的声音，他将照片和相机扔到一边，捧起港生的脸就吻了上去。

　　港生感到吮吸着自己唇齿的人些微微的颤栗，舌根被吮吸的发痛，对方仿佛要将自己拆吃入腹，吞噬殆尽。炽热的性器一鼓作气顶入体内，进入的快感让双方都不经发出满足的叹息。

　　第一次的无套插入使得Julian有些急切，毫不留情的抽出、挺入，每一次都插到不能深入后再拔出，才退出到一半又再次顶入。肉体拍击的声响、肉棒搅动蜜腔的声音、甜腻是呻吟、急促的喘息交织成淫糜浪荡的交响乐在房间里回荡。

 

　　肉刃的直接插入也让港生更直接的体会仿佛要将他灼伤的炙热。灼热的顶端每一次进入都不放过体内的敏感点，茎身凸起的青筋也研磨着穴内的每一处。

　　他双腿缠上Julian的腰身，双臂搂紧对方的脖颈。紧实的臀部被修长好看的双手捏住，埋在后穴里的肉刃也捅的更深。性器不再大力的抽插，而是完全挤入穴内在蜜腔中旋转搅动，顶着最敏感的地方死死不放。

　　“啊！哈啊！！”强烈的快感让他的后穴强烈的收缩，双臂将对方搂的更紧，身前的欲望也终于颤抖着射出一股白浊。

　　Julian享受着他高潮时蜜腔的收缩蠕动，不停的将粗壮的性器往穴内深处挺进，仿佛要将根部的囊袋也也一同塞入他体内。浓稠的精液在蜜穴深处喷涌而出，灌满了不断收缩的蜜穴。

　　被遏制的欲望终于得到释放，绷紧的神经终于放松， 倦意席卷而来，港生双手还维持着搂着他脖颈的姿势就这样昏睡了过去。

　　Julian 将性器从蜜穴内抽出，横抱起他向浴室走去……


End file.
